A Hundred Words In A Hundred Ways
by My Name Is Tasty Kake
Summary: This is my version of the One Hundred Word Challenge by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101, I had tried the Canniballistic Challenge about a year ago and I decided to start over with some new words and I found these words more exciting. So these are 100 one shots all about the Grimm family! (Will be Puckabrina!)
1. Chapter 1: A Wish

Challenge 1: Wish

"The sky at night is always so pretty in Ferryport Landing." Sabrina gushed as she stared at the billions of tiny white lights illuminated by the dark color of the night.

"Yeah. Too bad this is our last night seeing it before we go back to New York." Daphne sighed as a frown was suddenly placed on her lips. Currently the 2 Grimm sisters, accompanied by Red and Puck, were on their backs watching the night sky on the roof of their grandmothers house perched on the hill.

"Yeah it sucks you guys are leaving. I'm going to miss you both so much! I don't even know what I'm going to do without you, Daphne." Red said as she moved her hand to grip Daphne's. The two young girls had become extremely close since the War, they even shared a room together. The air became heavy with sadness, but no one said anything so it left a dark cloud hanging over their heads. Minutes passed, before a shooting star streaked across the tops of the tree's and lite up the sky with silver light. Daphne squealed and bit her palm as hard as she could.

"Everyone make a wish!" She screamed as she squeezed her eyes shit and scrunched up her nose.

"Why?" Sabrina asked as she sat up and looked at her little sisters still scrunched up face.

"Because that's what it said in the song!" Daphne said as she opened her eyes and looked up dumbfounded at her sister. All 3 of the children gave her a confused look and looked around at each other for an explanation of what exactly "the song" was.

Daphne huffed and sang:"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, everything your heart desires will come to you." Realization hit everyone's faces and they were soon laughing at the little girl with pigtails.

"You're 13 years old and still wishing on stars because Cinderella told you to?" Sabrina laughed as she smiled and shook her head at her little sister.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the sky. "It couldn't hurt" She said as she lowered herself to lay on her back. Sabrina, Red and Puck all laid on their backs and looked up at the sky.

"I wish that I was outgoing." Red said as she bit her lip and twirled her finger around her finger.

"I wish that I had a boyfriend." Daphne said as she cutely pouted out her lips and lowered her eyebrows. There were little chuckles from everyone laying around her.

"I wish that I wasn't addicted to magic. If I wasn't, I could learn to be good at it." Sabrina said as she lightly pushed Daphne's shoulder in jealousy. There was another short silence in the air that was calming.

"What do you wish for Puck?" Daphne said as she looked to her left at Puck with his hands behind his head as he stared at the sky.

"Yeah, you haven't said a word since we got up here." Red piped up, also leaning to look at Puck who was past Daphne's head.

"I dunno. I don't really have a wish." Puck said as he kept looking at the stars.

"Yes you do. Everyone has a wish." Sabrina said from her side of the line. "You're just to embarrassed to say it." Sabrina said as a small smirk appeared on her lips.

"I'm not embarrassed to say anything. I say whatever comes to mind." Puck said as his voice rose in defense.

"Then say you're wish." Daphne said as she poked his arm. Puck sighed and continued to look at the sky.

"I wish that I had the courage to fall in love with Sabrina before you guys were leaving." He said as he jumped up and flew off the porch and into the tree line. Everyone was left with their mouths hanging open and a deep blush creeping onto Sabrina's cheeks.

"Okay there's noooooo way we're leaving now." Daphne said as she laughed and climbed off the roof and running towards the tree's.


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty

Challenge #4: Pretty

Ages: Sabrina: 14 Puck: 14 (Aging with her) Daphne: 7 Red: 8 Granny: Who knows. I'm guessing at least 70

Puck's POV

Pretty was never a word I thought I would ever use to describe Sabrina Grimm. Yet, that was the first word that popped into my mind when I saw her lately. She used to be the girl that I despised and hated. The one that I wanted to throw glop grenades at make fun of all the time. But now, I could barely talk to her without getting nervous. What was going on with me?

When she walked into the room while we were all watching tv, I would try to look at her without moving my head and making it noticeable. Or whenever she would brush past me and our skin would touch, I would get butterflies in my stomach.

"What are you looking at stink face?" Sabrina sneered at me taking me out of my thought. I looked up and she gave a small smile. I didn't even notice that I was looking at her. She raised her eyebrows waiting for a reply from me. My mind raced for something to say. I wanted to say something mean so she wouldn't think that I was a punk, but also, I didn't want to say anything to mean and make her mad. I opened my mouth to say something but just closed it and looked down into my lap.

I veered my eyes up a little so I could see her. She rolled her eyes but looked back down into the book that she had on her curled up lap. Her blue eyes were so intense and focused and her blonde hair was like a silk curtain around her face. Then she looked up and saw me staring… again.

Her face contorted into an expression of disgust and confusion. "You're being weird." she muttered as she grabbed her book and got up and left the room. I huffed and put my elbows on my knees and thought. I had NO IDEA what to do. I flew to my room and laid on my trampoline and looked at the sky. What could I do about Sabrina? I rolled my eyes and sighed. Again I found myself thinking what Sabrina Grimm has done to me.

"Lieblings, dinner!" Granny called from the kitchen. I flew down to dinner and sat in my chair which was always right across from Sabrina's.

All during dinner, I promised myself I wouldn't look at Sabrina. I just kept my eyes straight on my food. Only had to glance at her when I went back for second and thirds. Everyone was talking and laughing and socializing, but I was too busy thinking. God, this girl even had me thinking a lot. I didn't even know that I did that!

"I'm full. I'm going to go in my room and read okay, Granny?" Sabrina said as she got up and put her dish in the sink and went out the door to the stairs.

Then I did something I didn't even know I was going to do. I got up and put my dish away and followed her.

"Sabrina wait." I said as we were in the long narrow hallway right next to the staircase.

"What Puck?" she said simply as she turned to me. I looked at her and sighed again. The butterflies were having a tornado inside of my stomach and my brain was going haywire from nervousness. Her blue eyes locked on me and I froze… like an idiot.

"Puck are you going to say something or can I go?" She said as she crossed her arms in frustration. I took a deep breath and just said

"You want to go out sometime with me?" and shoved my hands deep into my jean pockets. Her eyes got slightly bigger and she leaned forward a bit.

"Like a date?" she whispered. I smiled but try to hide the nervousness creeping through my entire body.

"Yeah. Is that a yes?" she looked down as blush started to creep onto her cheeks. She moved some hair behind her ear and looked up at me.

"Um.. yeah sure." Then she abruptly turned and walked and started up the steps. I looked down and smiled so wide I thought I'd break my face.

"Hey Puck?" I heard Sabrina call from the stairs. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and looked up.

"What's up?" She sat on the step and looked through the banister bars and out onto the hallway where I still stood.

"Why did you ask me out?" she blurted out. When she said it, the blush creeped back onto her face and she looked like she didn't mean to say it. I just laughed and smiled.

"I don't know. Because your really pretty." I said with a shrug. She smiled for like 2 seconds before she realized it and quickly stopped.

"Umm… okay." she said and grabbed her book and ran up the stairs and shut her door.


End file.
